


Peach Pit

by mixy



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: DreamPack!Ronan, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rovinsky Week 2018, Rovinsky Week Day #2, Threesome - M/M/M, but mostly rovinsky, side prokopinsky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 01:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14321736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixy/pseuds/mixy
Summary: A rocky heart for breaking teeth, and apple core's cyanide seed





	Peach Pit

Ronan’s doesn’t remember the previous events that led to the situation he’s found himself in now, he remembers being dragged into the back of the Evo by Kavinsky and Prokopenko. When he looks up the two boys sit in the two front seats of the Evo passing a blunt between themselves. His mouth tastes of something sickly sweet and fruity, and his neck is starting to hurt from the odd angle his body is strewn across the back seat. As he starts to shift upright the two boys in the front seat turn around. Ronan’s bleary eyes take in Prokopenko face looking christened from a recent fight, black eye and all; Kavinsky also turns to greet Ronan, his black hair an absolute wreck,  
  
“Welcome back to the land of the waking, Princess.”  
  
“Shut the fuck up,” Ronan sneers back, “I didn’t even pass out.”  
Kavinsky and Proko exchange a look of amusement and shrug,  
  
“You looked pretty gone to me,” Prokopenko remarks.  
  
“Well you guys are the shittiest baby sitters I’ve ever had; my neck is killing me.”   
Ronan grunts as he moves to sit fully upright and leans over the center console. He Holds his hand out for the blunt which is now in the cup holder of the Evo, Kavinsky hands it to him; but not before he lets his shades slide down an increment and gives Ronan a searing gaze, pupils blown from lust or drugs, he’s not sure. Ronan holds Kavinsky’s gaze in a deliberate challenge and takes a hit from the blunt, as soon as Ronan lets out the exhale of smoke Kavinsky is wrapping his hands around Ronan’s throat. Prokopenko smiles in anticipation, anything could happen next, it was just one of those nights.  
  
Thoughts race through Ronan’s head, as he regains his bearings, where was everyone? He now vaguely remembers the party and the peach flavored vodka from earlier. Skovron and Swan had been there along with other boys from Aglionby, now are nowhere in sight. Ronan glances at the dash board clock, it’s almost four in the morning. Ronan knows what goes on between Kavinsky and Proko this late after pack parties, after joining the pack in high school Ronan’s noticed that they’ve always been the ones to return the latest, if at all from the fairground parties, you often wouldn’t see them until the next Monday in class covered in love bites and bruises. It was no secret amongst the pack members what Kavinsky and Proko got up to in the wee hours of those mornings, but no one else has ever been invited along, until now.  
  
“What’s going on, K?” Ronan’s gaze shifts back and forth from Prokopenko to Kavinsky.  
Kavinsky grins,  
  
“You didn’t think I wouldn’t find out about your little crush on me, did you Lynch?”  
  
Ronan tries not to visibly stiffen. Ronan had always tried to keep it under wraps, only telling Swan who always told him it wasn’t worth it. K had a notoriously rocky heart. He’d get over his little infatuation, this was a faze all the pack members went through. There was also Prokopenko, Proko belonged to Kavinsky and therefore vice versa, they were the first members of the pack and therefore were inseparable, they slept, eat fought, and fucked together. Ronan’s feelings would always be unrequited, but he still never quite got over that ache when he interacted with the other boy.  
  
“What are you talking about?” Ronan sputters out, trying to sound amused.  
Kavinsky takes off his shades,   
“Oh don’t be coy with me, Proko over here’s been watching you ogle me for the past couple of months and you know what he told me?” Kavinsky’s grip on Ronan’s throat tightens,   
“He’s not even jealous!” Kavinsky grins at Prokopenko, who’s eyes are roaming Ronan’s body like a ripe piece of fruit ready for taking.  
  
“You know,” Proko drawls,   
“I wouldn’t even mind sharing, if K doesn’t either.”  
Ronan’s face is heating up under their gazes and he can feel himself getting hot and bothered with the idea of both Kavinsky and Prokopenko have their way with him. Ronan swallows and looks expectantly over at Kavinsky who seems to be moving closer and closer to Ronan leaning over the center console.  
Kavinsky is inches away from Ronan’s flushed face when he rumbles   
“I think you already know the answer to that, baby,” and leans in the last few inches to capture Ronan’s lips in his teeth. Kavinsky’s teeth mash against Ronan’s harshly but he moans softly when Kavinsky pulls his lower lip with his teeth and kisses back with as much force as he can muster. Proko watches as Ronan scrabbles for purchase because Kavinsky’s still got a grip on his throat and is pulling him forward.  
Suddenly Kavinsky breaks the kiss,   
“Back seat, now.” He barks, Ronan complies and leans back, K steps out of the car and gives Proko a look that says, “Stay put.”  
Kavinsky leers at Ronan as he climbs over him and slams the car door. Kavinsky is immediately on him again kissing him hard enough to knock the wind out him. Ronan is gasping for air into his mouth and Proko shifts in the front seat to get a good view. Kavinsky breaks away from Ronan and sits up to take his shirt off and urges Ronan to do the same. Ronan is so hard it’s painful. Kavinsky comes down to Ronan again for another kiss and rakes his fingernails along Ronan’s sides. This draws an aborted moan from Ronan. Kavinsky sits up on Ronan’s hips squeezes his throat tightly,  
  
“None of that now,” Kavinsky says, sugary sweet,   
“Let me hear you, baby boy.” Kavinsky grinds down on Ronan’s aching cock, and Ronan lets himself go and groans at the friction.  
  
“That’s it,” Kavinsky mummers before grinding down harder this time to see what other noises he could get Ronan to make.  
Kavinsky glances at Prokopenko to see his hand massaging the growing bulge in pants.  
Kavinsky sticks his hand out towards him,   
“Hand me the lube.”  
Proko opens the glove box and tosses it at Kavinsky who catches it and sets it aside as he begins to take his pants off. Ronan watches Kavinsky’s cock spring free as he shucks his pants and boxers from his skinny frame at the same time. Ronan is mesmerized as Kavinsky gives it a couple of strokes, Ronan’s mouth is already watering for it and he thinks Kavinsky can see the hunger in his eyes, but Kavinsky is averting his eyes downward to the tenting in Ronan’s chinos. Kavinsky’s hair falls in his eyes as he looks back up at Ronan with a grin and hooded eyes and pops the button on his pants. Next the zipper, which Kavinsky leans down and takes in his teeth, pulling it down all the way. Ronan lets out a pathetic whimper at how close Kavinsky’s face is to his dick. The darker haired man pulls away from Ronan’s crotch and starts to pull down his pants inch by inch. He leans down to whisper in Ronan’s ear,  
  
“I can’t wait to see how fucking big you are baby, I’ve been trying to figure it out for a while, but at the party last weekend I saw you grinding on some dude and I said to myself, damn, that might be the biggest dick I’ve ever seen.”   
Kavinsky licks the shell of Ronan’s ear, he has his pants down to his ankles now. Ronan looks up at Kavinsky with a devilish grin. Oh, now he understands, Ronan’s never been one to judge someone for their sexual kinks, but he wasn’t expecting Kavinsky to be such a size queen.  
Ronan’s been letting Kavinsky take the reins up until now, but now that he knows what K wants he is more than happy to give him exactly what they both want. Ronan looks up at Kavinsky and smirks, he rips his boxers off, freeing his erection. Ronan knows from watching porn and his very few sexual encounters he’s well endowed. Kavinsky moans at the sight of it, and Ronan preens at the attention to his cock. He pushes Kavinsky backwards slowly in the back seat and sits between his legs,  
“Oh yeah?” He croons, “You like what you see K?”  
Prokopenko wolf whistles in the front seat, and Ronan grins seductively at him. Ronan fingers wrap around Kavinsky’s throat and gives it a light squeeze.  
  
“Do you want me fuck you like this?” Ronan’s voice rumbles in his throat.  
  
“God yes,” Kavinsky chokes out, sounding breathless.  
Ronan grabs the lube off the carpet and positions Kavinsky so that he’s leaning over the center console. Proko leans down to kiss Kavinsky as Ronan works him open, Kavinsky makes filthy noises that sound ten times louder in the enclosed space of the Evo, as Ronan opens him up. After Ronan slips in a third finger Kavinsky is thrashing and whining,  
  
“I’m fucking ready Lynch, hurry the fuck up and fuck me,” Kavinsky says hoarsely, sounding completely unraveled.  
Ronan’s fingers slip out of Kavinsky and looks up expectantly at Prokopenko, the blonde moves to sit on top of the center console with Kavinsky’s head resting on his lap, very close to his fully erect cock, pink as peach and and flushed with arousal.  
  
“You ready, baby?” Proko looks down at Kavinsky.  
  
“Fuck yes, hurry the fuck up,” Kavinsky growls.  
Ronan positions himself on the back seat and lines up his cock to Kavinsky’s hole. He hears K’s breath hitch and he starts to push in slowly. Kavinsky is horny and impatient, though, and claws at the center console. Ronan gets the message and sinks in fully, resulting in a loud keen from Kavinsky.  
  
“Oh, fuck yeah,” Ronan moans languidly.  
  
“Oh my god you’re fucking huge Lynch,” Kavinsky says, breathless,   
” Now, fucking move.”  
Ronan complies and starts to slowly grind down into Kavinsky, Ronan sucks dark love bites into Kavinsky’s back and shoulder blades, his skin tasting like sweet sweat. Kavinsky is squirming at the slow and steady rhythm Ronan has set and he loves it. When Ronan looks up Prokopenko has slipped his cock into Kavinsky’s mouth and is watching at Ronan fuck Kavinsky with lust blown pupils.  
  
“Pick up the pace, Lynch.” Proko drawls.  
Ronan begins to fuck Kavinsky with a relentless pace, losing himself in the rhythm, Kavinsky is so fucking tight and the heat and friction are so good it almost hurts. His nerves are set alight with the lustful fire that sits in his abdomen. He grabs Kavinsky’s waist to hold him flush to his body and fucks him deep and hard. Kavinsky is moaning helplessly around Prokopenko, who is probably getting the sloppiest blow job of his life while he watches Ronan’s lean body as he fucks his boyfriend senseless. It is stupidly hot. Kavinsky is arching back into Ronan and Prokopenko is holding his hair to keep him in place while he fucks his throat, Kavinsky is so close, he feels his orgasm building just as Prokopenko pulls out of his mouth and splashes rivulets of cum all over his face and in his mouth. Kavinsky belatedly realizes that he is screaming a dark litany of filthy curses and begging for Ronan to fuck him harder. Ronan is moaning Kavinsky’s name in his ear and reaching down to stroke his cock, Kavinsky cries out as he comes moments later. Ronan is soon to follow as he slams into Kavinsky incessantly until he comes with a stutter of his hips and a broken moan. Kavinsky instantly goes boneless in Ronan’s arms, trying to catch his breath.  
  
“Holy fuck,” Ronan mummers, and pulls Kavinsky into a sitting position.  
Prokopenko grins at Ronan,   
“I knew that’d be fun.”  
Kavinsky glares at him and grabs his boxers to wipe the cum off his face, then gets out of the car and into the driver’s seat; they drive Ronan home in silence. Once they’re at Monmouth, Kavinsky looks back at Ronan in the backseat, the shades have returned,  
  
“Let’s do this again sometime, Lynch.”  
Ronan only nods and crawls out of the Evo’s back seat.  
Kavinsky croons,   
“Sweet dreams princess,” as he speeds off into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe the first piece of original writing I'm uploading is porn but whatever lmaoooo


End file.
